


Dancer AU nobody asked for

by Kaykay0805



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dancer AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Cyrus and Buffy have a dance team that need a space to practice for finals.The boys basketball team isn’t willing to share their practice spaceMy summaries are always better then my actual stories :(
Relationships: Buffy & Cyrus, Tj kippen m/Cyrus Goodman
Kudos: 37





	Dancer AU nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my horrible work naming skills  
> I make a story then don’t name them and then I’m stuck for an hour thinking of a title

Buffy, the dance team, and I walked into the gym feeling exited about being able to practice on even ground for a change. We used the auditorium before but we kept getting to close to the edge and a few of the girls kept falling off. 

They were okay but we had to stop practice for a while. That caused us to be a little rusty for the the competitor we had a few weeks after we stopped practice but we still made it to finals. 

I wasn’t the only boy on the team which made me a little more comfortable about doing this with Buffy but I still felt out of place. Anyways as we walked into the gym we saw the boys basketball team on one side of the divider. I spotted Tj amongst the boys and tried to wave at him without seeming obvious. 

I saw Buffy talking to the other members of the team and looked at Tj telling him to meet me outside. I apparently gets the message because he starts moving towards the gym doors and I follow him telling Buffy I’m going to the bathroom. 

I don’t like going into the boys locker room so she find it suspicious when I walked a little faster then needed out of the gym. I see Tj leaning against a wall next to the water fountain waiting for me. 

“Do you care to explain why the basketball team is in the gym when I told you to talk to Dr.Metcalf about letting us use it?” I asked him. “He said that you would be fine with using the Auditorium for practices like usual” I roll my eyes at his statement. 

“What it’s not like you have people falling off of the stage” I give him a look that says ‘that’s exactly what’s been happening’ and his mouth forms an O shape. “Well can you go and talk to Buffy and work things out please?” I ask with a pout I know he can’t resist

He looks skeptical at first but agrees non the less. He walks in and tried talking to Buffy and she ends up yelling at him about who knows what. As he’s walking towards me I look at him as if asking what happened. “She thinks I lied about talking to Metcalf. I sigh and move closer to him.

“Did you lie about talking to him?” I ask. He looks down at me and shakes his head ‘no’. I smile sadly and put my arms around his waist. “You know you're joy making it easier to tell her about us” I said into his jersey. I feel him laugh and look up at him not moving from my position.

“Well if i wasn’t so distracted by you dancing we wouldn’t be having this issue” he says to me and I feel my face heat up. I look away from him and and laughs again and I blush even harder. 

I hear somebody walking towards the doors so I move back from Tj and see Buffy opening the door. She looks around before her eyes focus on my and Tj. She narrows her eyes and moves forward “what’s going on here?” She ask skeptical of what the answer will be.

Buffy was a hard person to confuse of things so I wouldn’t be surprised if she dragged me away from Tj after hearing the answer. As I was about to reply I heard somebody say “I ran into Cyrus and he convinced me to let you use half of the gym” I looked up and saw Tj smiling at me.

Buffy like proven before looked a little skeptical but nodded anyways. I walked around Tj towards buffy ushering her back inside so we could start practice. I turn back toward my boyfriend and see him staring at me. 

I mouth the words “Thank you” to him before disappearing into the Gym to help set up. 

After practice me and buddy were the only ones left in the gym. Buffy was cleaning up her things and getting ready to leave while I was laying on the cool floor trying to catch my breath. When we practice with Buffy it feels like my legs turn to jelly, and I don’t know if that because of my non-existent athleticism or because we work too hard 

“I’m gonna go. Will you be ok on you're own going home?” I hear her say I nod my head ‘yes’ and she nods back before leaving me alone. I get up and pack up my things when I feel somebody take my bag off of my shoulder. 

I turn and see Tj there looking at me. “You did good in practice today” he says while smiling. I smile back and day “thanks. You weren’t too bad yourself scoring goals”. He looks at me with amusement in his eyes “that want the right term was it” he shakes his head laughing. 

I turn around about to leave when he grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him. He stops laughing and just stairs at me. I see his eyes looking over my face as if trying to keep what I look like in his memory. I bit my lip and he stairs at me for a second longer before his lips crash into mine. I move my arms around his neck and his lay on my hips 

As we pull apart I hear a door open and see Buffy standing there eyes wide. I give her the same look and then we both turn to Tj who has a smug look on his face. 

I’m about to say something when Buffy cuts me off “so that’s why you were so against us practicing in the gym” she said to us but focusing on Tj more. He gave her a small nod before replying “this boy right here keeps distracting me with the moves you guys do” I blush a little and burry my head in Tj’s chest 

I hear two sets of laughter and look up to see Buffy and Tj laughing together. I blink again thinking I’m seeing things but I’m not. I see my best friend and boyfriend who seemed to hate each other just a few days ago laughing with each other.

I turn back to Buffy when they stop laughing. She looks at me and smiles before going over to tj and taking the bag he’s holding. We both look confused then I realise she has my bag and Tj was holding hers. 

She takes out her water bottle and charger from my bag and places home in hers along with their clothes. I was so tired I didn’t realise we had each other’s bags. She gives Tj my bag back and walks to the doors. She opens then but doesn't step through, instead she turns around and says to Tj “if you hurt him in any way I will hunt you, find you, and kill you.

We both seems a little scared by that even thought we know she won’t murder Tj. But then again we were talking about Buffy Driscoll so who knows what she’s capable of hen one of her friends is hurt.

She turns and leaves me and Tj alone in the Gmy ans see a little color has drained from his face and I laugh a little.  
He turns to me and says “is he actually gonna murder me?” I laugh a little and walk away from him tj grab my jacket. 

“No is she actually gonna murder me?” I hear Tj ask frantically from behind me and I walk out of the gym Tj hot on my trail. 

We walk out if the school and towards the spoon for an early dinner since we haven’t eaten since lunch.   
I continue laughing as we walk with my boyfriends arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist 

This day turned out better then expected I think to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of that Probley really cringe story  
> I honestly just made the to procrastinate my school work


End file.
